Top Secret: GUN Escapade
by XoxoSonamy4440oxoX
Summary: There are some things that are left unsaid. I learned that lesson the hard way. Take it from me, think before you act. I guess there is deeper meaning behind those words. There aren't said for nothing. I wish I hadn't said those words. I wouldn't have lost someone so dear to me. I'm a complete loser. I'm so stupid. Pity, it can't end there.


**TOP SECRET: G.U.N Exploration**

_**6 years ago….**_

_ It was an average day on Mobius. The city of Mobius flourished over the years, due to its renowned and ingenious hero, Sonic the hedgehog. It was hustle and bustle in Mobius. As usual, everybody was preoccupied in their daily busy life, and didn't expect what was going to occur in the future. Sometimes, the busiest moments in our life, we don't recognize the beauty and exciting events are us. We should have been grateful and realized it, before it was TOO late._

Today, it was clear skies in Mobius. The cobalt speedster was doing his morning runs, before he takes a nice afternoon nap. He was looking forward to it the most.

'_It's just another day – seems serene. I have to stick to my daily routine to stay in shape. Egg man's retired for his sake and his health. I guess, Egg butt had enough of me. His prehistoric bones must be worn out, huh? That's quite amusing.' _ He snickered.

'_It's really amazing, life goes by you fast. I never guessed it go faster than light. Ha-ha…faster than me! As if, I'd admit it to anyone, other than myself. I still can't grasp the thought that I reached adulthood. I know I haven't grown out of my childish nature. The truth is that is my __REAL__ personality. I can't believe I'm 20 years old. I guess old habits die hard! The hardest part is admitting it to me. I have to be honest to myself, 'cuz I can't lie to myself even how hard I try.' _He preached to himself_. _

'_I better get going to Tails' workshop to confess my true intentions.' _Sonic sighed_. _

_25 minutes later…_

"_Sonic, you sow what you reap. You can't expect for everything to happen, magically. That's not life works, or even a hero's life. You know that? Why question that?" Tails explained._

"_It's just that you know how she's like. She used to be such a brat. Tackling, smooching, hunting me down like a hunter, and she can be stalker-ish. It's downright agitating." Sonic replied._

"_What's more important to you, what she used to be, or what she is NOW. Now, this is the PRESENT, Sonic! It's now or never!" Tails is trying to give Sonic a good pep talk. He keeps on gesturing the stubborn hedgie to attempt to endure one of greatest nightmares – commitment._

"_I know it. I don't want to lose her. I want to be with her." Sonic proclaimed._

"_How much do you want to be with her, Sonic? It all comes from the heart. It just like how you transform to Super Sonic, the emeralds enriches from your heart. How you feel and how you feel about her are two different topics. You need to really be sure for yourself. As always, you can't run away and you have try to be tenacious. It has become a life/death situation, Sonic; you don't want to run against another brick wall, do you? Do you want to be smashed? Do you want to crush her heart again? Do you know many times that poor girl shredded tears for you, Sonic? It can kind of get old. For God's sake, you're 20, now. You need to think about thinks before it goes too far. You need to think before you act. More importantly, think before you act. What do you want from the future?" _

"_Oh, Tails, not the guilt card, again. It's not all that simple, like it used to be. I know nothing's simple. Kiddo, you're a thinker and a genius. I know I can be clever and I'm smart. I really appreciate her being with me. She's more than a friend to me. She's not like a sister to me, anymore. She used to be a clingy little fan girl. Now, I can't get her out of head. She's more to me than my life and the world. I just don't want to lose her. I have to carry the whole world in on my shoulder. There's more to my plate than studying in college, Tails." _

"_Sonic, one question: when was it simple for you? You're so laid-back that you completely miss the big picture. You don't think outside the box. It's NOT like you can't." _

"_I understand that, lil' buddy." Sonic became silent. He was in a loss of words. 'I can't keep going on like this. I just don't know what to do. I have copious options to consider. Furthermore, what should I select?' Sonic inquisitively questioned his situation._

_(__**NOTE**__**: Sonic is an adult. At times, he has to act mature. I add vocabulary words to enhance his adult figure and characteristics. Does it strength his adult character, or does it damage it? Does Sonic seem like his "**__**adult self**__**"- Adult Sonic T. Hedgehog**__? _**I'm trying to add good imagery, but if it doesn't work. Please bear with me! I'm trying to think like Sonic, so please it let seem like Sonic's mind!)**

"_Do you remember 'Mating Season' is coming up? I already selected my mate." Tails stated, proudly. He was trying to intimidate Sonic to approach his true feelings._

"_I know…Tails, when did you become a stud?" Sonic blushed at the mention of "Mating Season." 'Damn, why now? Of course, I'd forget. I'd get into heat. Forget my heart; I won't be able to think straight. Bullshit!' _

"_Sonic, chill, it's not a problem for you. You got dates lined up to your neck. But, the issue is you don't date, or accept any." Tails raised his eyebrow implying a solid point._

"_Well, you know! I don't love any of them. Besides, they are deranged, delusional, and obsessive fan girls and those girls don't even know the real me. Give me a break! They all remind me someone I know." He admitted._

"_Otherwise, you won't date them. You don't have true feelings for them. Sounds like excuses to me, hedgehog!" Knuckled chuckled, knowing he hit Sonic's weakness. It was one his best highlights of his day. It's what he lives for, besides knocking peoples' socks off and "flirting" with Rouge. Really flirting turns into a heated debate over anything! They are one of those couples that just by arguing with each other, or flustering one other. It can make them feel "alive." For them, it's one of those ways they feel love for each other. It's their little game they share. _

"_Besides, that girl is the hedgette that you have true feelings for. Admit it, she's the only one who can tolerate your overbearing personality. She's your own true love and soul mate." _

"_When did you get mushy Tails? I didn't know you were into the lovey-dovey stuff. Did the little bunny make you that way?" Sonic teased. You could clearly see the blush emerging onto his tan cheek. _

'_Sonic, you did it this time. I know, I admit that I have a thing for Cream. Of course, we call each other nicknames like Creamy-pie/cute-pie, and she calls me Foxilicious…Uh, I'm just going to end it there. Yeesh, Sonic, it's embarrassing to talk about my occasional pet names. It's a common loving gesture that provokes affection and it enables your heart to reach further into the relationship. There's more to a relationship than to kiss, or say, a simple gesture as, "hi." It's more important to establish an overall emotional connection. As for now, it's far more than you CAN reach. You should be concentrating on one your mission. As if, you don't run away enough and you overreact to everything.' Tails pondered._

"_Well, catch you later!" Sonic cheered. He was determined to handle his commotions/misunderstandings head-on. He never tried the direct approach, because he cowers away from his own inner struggles, easily. He never expected that was too late. _

**Amy's POV****: **

The Amy Rose, who we once knew has changed into a more feminine, curvy hedgehette. She has mature hourglass figure. She doesn't carry her trusty hammer, anymore. She matured into a more graceful and dignified as a young lady. She let go of her childish antics for the blue speedster for good. Currently, she is helping out in Cream's bakery. Cream told Amy to do some errands. Tails ordered for a dozen cupcakes from Cream's bakery, so Amy went to Tails' house to deliver it to him. What she didn't except was to hear that conversation. She thought that everything between her and Sonic was behind them.

'I guess not.'

"I can't believe that Sonic would something so harsh like that. I gave up chasing frantically, five years ago. It's not my fault that I had to understand to raise myself. I lost my parents when I was little, because of Robotnik (Eggman) robotizing them. Why now of all times? I thought we were over this. That ruined my entire day. ." She cried.

'I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Well, if that's how he feels, I better be off. Surely, my life shouldn't be dedicated to Sonic. I should know better. The fact that I got over my crush was the easy part. What's worse? I've actually let that school girl crush go and I fell head over heels for him. He never even noticed how much I loved him. I gave up life to join his adventures and free spirit. I was inspired by his actions. I guess he doesn't appreciate me and his feelings aren't skin deep.'

'If that's what you want, Sonic, consider me gone. Dead, if you care!' She proclaimed.

**Next chapter – (preview):**

_I never thought about…._

_A life hangs in the balance. Something worse than death, itself, is the pain that hurts, deeply. It cuts deeper than skin. I might get it back. _

_Take advantage of the situation, while you can, otherwise you'll regret for the rest of your life!_

**Author's Note****: **

**I hope this wasn't misleading. Tails is easily enraged, because of hormones and teenage phases. He is about 16 in this story. In the past, Tails had to tolerate his big brother, Sonic's daily drama, every day. Sonic doesn't have any close family and he considers Tails as his little brother. For this reason, Tails acquired sibling love for Sonic. As we all now, Tails lost his first and true love, Cosmo, in Sonic X. It took a long time for him to recover from his own grief. He is aware that Sonic has his dark form of "Dark Sonic." It wouldn't be good empower any negative towards Sonic. Therefore, he didn't want Sonic to feel the emotional torture of losing someone you deeply care for, especially when that person is IN FRONT OF YOU! It only needs fortitude and courage overcome shyness. Tails just didn't want Sonic to wait, until too late, like he did. Also, he is going through his rebellious phase. **

**P.S. For this story, all Sonic based entertainment from games/TV shows will be incorporated except the Archie concept. I want to focus on the Sonic Team and SEGA. What I mean is the events of Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Colors, Sonic the hedgehog '06, Sonic Riders, and the rest of games. I hope you get the picture. Those adventures will help create this story. **

**For those of you are Sonamy fans, go to google and type in Sonamy in 2013. The link that says "Sonamy Hints of 2013 WARNING! Spoilers! By YoshiWii1." It's amazing! You might enjoy it! Happy Reading! ^^ Hope you enjoyed the Sonaminess! **

_Hey, do you like my writing style? Do you think I should get an editor on fan fiction to check my grammar/spelling? Are you confused about anything? What do you like? So far, do you like the story, characters POV/thoughts, plot, and anything? Is the dialogue good enough to match every character's personality? Gladly appreciated! Thanks for the feedback._


End file.
